Silver Linings
by xXwritteninthestarsXx
Summary: Perrie Taylor just wanted to get through her sophomore year with her best friends, Scott and Stiles. She didn't expect for her best friend to turn into a wolf, though. Nor did she expect to fall for the hot, older werewolf in town. Yet, here she is, sitting in a tree outside of Derek Hale's house waiting for him to get home. Derek/OC
1. Begin Again

I don't own Teen Wolf

* * *

I only own Perrie Taylor

* * *

Chapter One: Begin Again

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

* * *

Outfits for Perrie

www. polyvore cgi/set?id=89182646

www. polyvore cgi/set?id=89182705

* * *

Leaves crunched noisily under my slipper boots as I trudged through the woods after my two idiotic best friends. I mean honestly, whose idea of fun is searching through the woods in the middle of the night for a dead body? This was definitely not how I pictured the night before sophomore year going. I was going to pick out my outfit, plan how I was going to do my hair, and paint my nails. I only got as far as picking out my outfit when a rock came flying through my open window and hitting me in the face. Stiles, of course, didn't realize my window was open when he threw it; or so he says. After Stiles excitedly told me about how he overheard his dad, the Sheriff, talking on the phone with state police about a dead body the hikers had found and how they only found half, he demanded that we go search for the rest of it. Honestly, I blame myself for even agreeing to tag along. Then of course, we had to drag poor Scotty along.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Scott and Stiles bickering become louder, "Okay, so what if whatever killed that girl is still out here!?" Scott had exclaimed. Oh I am so going to kill Stiles.

"Uh, yeah, didn't really think about that either." Stiles said, laughing nervously.

"What?!" I exclaimed angrily, "Stiles, are you kidding me? You told me they caught the killer and all we had to do was find the body!"

"Okay, so maybe they didn't find the killer…"

"You told me they caught the guy and his name was Jack Whit! Is there even a real person named Jack Whit? Wait," I stopped, now piecing the name together, "Jack Whit…as in Jackson Whittemore?! Stiles did you name a fake killer after Jackson?!" I exclaimed, making Scott laugh loudly.

"It's the first name that popped into my head when I thought of 'killer'! Although now your name is popping in there, too!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I cannot believe you lied to me. No wait, actually I can believe it." I corrected myself.

"I did not lie to you!" Stiles exclaimed, making both Scott and I raise our eyebrows at him, "I simply stretched the truth."

"Whatever you wanna call it, dude."

"It's not like the killer would be out here anyway." Stiles said, trying to ease my nervousness.

"No, but your dad is." Scott said, pointing ahead at the cops that just walked into the area.

"Oh shit." I mumbled as the three of us dropped to the ground behind a large tree stump to avoid being seen.

"Okay, we have to get out of here." Stiles said.

"Ya think? If your dad catches us out here, though, we're dead." I reminded him.

"Okay, on the count of three; run. One, two," Stiles started.

"Wait, what?" "THREE!" he yelled, jumping up and sprinting away.

"Stiles! Wait!" Scott yelled, jumping up and chasing after him.

"Scott!" I yelled, jumping up behind him and running behind them. I saw Stiles fall to the ground several feet away from me and something grabbed my hand; pulling me behind a tree. I opened my mouth to scream but was cut off by Scott, "Ssh! It's just me!" He whispered.

The two of us stood pressed against the tree as we listened to Stiles get busted by his dad. I had to hold in my chuckle when his dad demanded to know if Stiles listened in on all his phone calls, to which Stiles replied 'No! Not the boring ones'. Only Stiles…

"Okay, let's get out of here." Scott said after they all left the area.

"I'm way ahead of you, Scotty boy." I said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

We walked in silence for several minutes, Scott occasionally looking over his shoulder paranoid, until he stopped us completely. "Did you hear that?" Scott asked.

"Hear what?" I whispered.

"That!" He whispered/yelled.

"I literally hear nothing…" I trailed off, "I think these woods are getting to your head, Scotty." I teased; right before a herd of deer came charging at us. I yelped as Scott shoved the two of us to the ground and shielded my body with his from the dozens of deer hooves.

After what felt like forever we both looked up to see all the deer were gone. "So what was that about not hearing anything?" Scott joked as he helped me to my feet.

"Oh hush, I have smaller ears then you; therefore my hearing probably isn't as good." I defended.

"That literally made no sense, P." Scott joked, as he started feeling in his pockets before groaning, "Dammit, I dropped my inhaler."

"Here, use my phone as a flashlight." I offered as I opened the app and handed him my phone before kneeling down to help.

"Thanks. If I lose it my mom's going to kill me." Scott complained as we continued looking through the leaves for his inhaler. Scott has had asthma for as long as I can remember and he's lost his inhaler so many damn times that if he loses it again Melissa will probably blow a casket.

"Found it!" Scott exclaimed, standing up and showing me his inhaler.

"Good. Now let's get out of here." I said as I took a step backwards, only to get my foot caught on something and crash into the ground, "Ow…" I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Shit, Perrie, are you okay?" Scott asked concerned, as I pulled out my phone to shine on whatever I tripped over. I really wish I hadn't though, because instead of seeing a tree stump or a log, I saw two dead eyes staring up into mine. I heard Scott cuss loudly and a loud scream filled the air. It took me a while to realize it was me who was screaming. "Holy shit, Perrie come on! Let's go!" Scott exclaimed, pulling me to my feet, right as a growl sounded from the trees to our left.

"Scott…please tell me that was your stomach and you're really hungry…" I trailed off.

"I wish it was…" Scott trailed off nervously as two red eyes flashed through the trees. "Perrie…run." Scott said, before a giant black animal leaped out of the trees and tackled the both of us to the ground. I cried out as I felt claws scratch down my arms, ripping my jacket to shreds. I heard Scott cry out as well as the animal finally got off of us before crouching down and staring between us; as if decided who he wanted to kill first. I slowly peeled off my bloody, shredded jacket and threw it at the animals face, temporarily distracting it so Scott and I could get up and run.

"Scott!" I screamed as we sprinted through the woods, only to look over and find nothing by me. "Scott!" I screamed again, hearing nothing in return. I felt tears pour down my cheeks as I continued to run through the woods. I always said that Stiles would get me killed one day, but I didn't actually think it would happen! I don't know how long I had been running, but after what felt like forever I ran into a clearing with an old burned house sitting in the middle of it. I imagine it was once a beautiful house, but now it's in ruins.

I quickly ran up the porch steps and sprinted into the house, slamming the door shut behind me. I tried to gain control of my breathing as I stood against the door with my palms pressed against the door. A startled yelp left my mouth as I felt a hand on my shoulder before someone was turning my body around and pressing me against the door, a hand pressed firmly against my mouth, "Don't scream; understand?" The man demanded. I quickly nodded as I took in his facial features. He had piercing green eyes and spiked black hair. His jaw was so incredibly defined that I really had to fight the urge to reach out and touch it… "What did you see?"

"D-dead body…it was that girl the hikers found. There was an, uh, animal, it-"

"Did it bite you?" The man demanded, cutting me off. Holy hell this guy is so hot…

"N-no. It, uh, just scratched me. Tore up my freaking jacket, too." I grumbled angrily. It was honestly the comfiest zip up I've ever worn… Holy shit! Scott was still out there, "M-my friend." I said suddenly, "My friend, he's still out there!"

"Was he bit?"

"I don't know! But he's out there! Scott's out there!" I exclaimed, trying to push the guy away from me; the dude was literally a freaking brick wall.

"Stop it! You go back out there and you'll die. Listen, go upstairs and go into the first room on the right. Hide under the bed and I'll come back for you." He said, staring down into my eyes. Dying…I'm dying…I'm dead…

"Okay, sexy." I agreed, before even realizing what I said.

"What?"

"What?"

"Just go upstairs." He snapped, "And put some pressure on your arms. I don't want to come back to a dead kid under my bed." He said, before pushing me towards the stairs and opening the door. I slowly complied and looked back at him. He was still staring, waiting for me to listen to him and go upstairs. The minute I walked into his room and crawled under the bed I heard the front door slam shut. I quickly reached into my pocket to get my iPhone and text Stiles, to tell him what's happening, but I have no pocket…the animal shredded it. And to think I thought this night couldn't get any worse…now I don't even have a phone…

* * *

The sound of Marimba woke me the next morning. I rolled over in bed confused and slide my finger across the screen of my phone, turning the alarm off. How the hell did I get back home? How did I even get my phone back? And where the hell did this leather jacket come from?!

I shuddered as my bare feet hit my hardwood floor and quickly made my way into my bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. Please don't let me be missing any body parts…Oh thank God, I'm okay. Still got two arms, two legs, one head…we're good. My eyebrows furrowed slightly when I took off the leather jacket and noticed gauze that was wrapped around my arm that the wilder beast scratched.

I looked down at my phone to check the time and saw that I had 17 missed calls and 32 unread messages from Stiles. There was nothing from Scott…I wonder if that guy found him. It was already going on 6:30 and unfortunately since I was running from Sasquatch last night, I didn't get the time to paint my nails or plan my hair ahead of time. Guess I'll be rushing this morning.

By the time I pulled my orange Slug Bug convertible into the Beacon Hills High parking lot there was only fifteen minutes until class started, and I could already see Stiles and Scott frantically talking to each other…well, Stiles was talking frantically.

"Hello, boys!" I exclaimed loudly as I ran up to them.

"Perrie!" They both yelled, taking their turns and pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Wow, boys. I know I'm irresistible but please try refrain yourself." I joked, laughing at their shocked faces.

"A-are you serious right now? Perrie, you go missing in the woods, don't answer any of my calls or texts, and now all of a sudden you're here joking like everything's fine?" Stiles exclaimed, earning an agreeing nod from Scott.

"I wasn't aware that everything wasn't fine?" I questioned, but then turned to Scott, "Except for you! Are you okay?! Did that one guy find you?" I asked him.

"What one guy?" He asked at the same time Stiles said, "No he's not okay! He got bit!"

"Holy shit, you got bit!?" I practically screamed.

"Yeah, right after you threw your sweatshirt at the wolf and we tried running it grabbed me." Scott explained. Aw damn, now I feel bad for running…

"Whoa, wolf? Come on Scott, we've been over this; there are no wolves in California. Haven't been for,"

"Sixty years, I know." Scott sighed, finishing for Stiles. "But you saw it, Perrie! It was a wolf, wasn't it?!"

"I can think of a lot of words to describe that thing: wilder beast, big foot, Lydia Martin…the list goes on." I told them earnestly, earning a laugh from Scott and an eye roll from Stiles. Psh, him and his third grade crush.

"Lydia Martin is no beast, okay? She's a princess. A beautiful, strawberry blonde princess. And she's coming this way…oh my God." Stiles squealed, before attempting to fix the little hair he had then turning to Lydia as her and Melanie Page walked past us. "Hey Lydia! How are you? You look…like you're going to ignore me again." Stiles called out, earning literally nothing in response. Scott and I were both staring at Stiles were blank looks on our face when he finally turned around angrily, "This is all your fault, you know! You've dragged me down to your nerd depths! Perrie too! She'd have the potential to be popular if it weren't for you! We've been scarlet nerded by you!" Stiles cried dramatically as Scott and I laughed and walked with him into school to start the first day.

So far sophomore year really wasn't as great as I thought it'd be. Sadly we were still some of the youngest in the school, which really didn't make you cool. Unless you were Lydia Martin, of course. I didn't have anything against Lydia really; we were actually kind of friends. We used to be a lot closer when we were kids, but we kind of grew apart. She would say she 'didn't agree with my lifestyle' but deemed that I was pretty enough to still be seen with her. You can imagine how honored I felt…

"Still staring at the new girl?" I asked Stiles as I walked up to his locker to see Scott staring dreamily at the new girl, Allison.

"Yep. Looks like Scotty here has a little crush." Stiles teased, pinching Scott's cheeks.

"Can someone please explain to me how the new girl has been here all of three hours and is already in Lydia's little clique?" Kayla Wilson, quite possibly the most annoying human being to ever walk this planet, asked us. My eye literally twitched just at hearing her voice.

"Simple, she's beautiful. Beautiful people travel in herds." Stiles explained, clearly not as annoyed by Kayla as I was.

"Well, I know plenty of beautiful people that don't hang out with Lydia." Kayla said rudely.

"Nobody asked you, Wilson." I snapped, making her give me a dirty look before slamming her locker shut and stomping away.

"Jeez, what'd she ever do to you?" Stiles joked, but before I could even respond Lydia was calling my name.

"Perrie! Come watch the lacrosse practice with us!" Lydia exclaimed, her arm looped with a scared looking Allison's.

"See ya boys." I said, smirking at the expressions on their faces. Ah, I swear messing with them never gets old…


	2. Right Back in the Water

I don't own Teen Wolf

* * *

I only own Perrie Taylor

* * *

Chapter Two: Right Back in the Water

_I wanna walk but there is something that won't let me_

* * *

"Who's that?" Allison asked Lydia and I as we sat on the bleachers overlooking the lacrosse field. I followed Allison's line of vision and saw she was staring at either Scott or Stiles…and consider Stiles is currently flailing his arms in the air frantically and Allison has a dreamy look on her face, I'm going to go ahead and guess that she's talking about Scott.

"Him? I don't know." Lydia said, not even looking up for more than two seconds before going back to looking at her red painted nails.

"That's Scott McCall. Unfortunately he's one of my best friends." I joked. Allison laughed along and Lydia rolled her eyes, mumbled something along the lines of 'loser…bad lifestyle…ew" under her breath. "Why do you ask?" I asked Allison in a suggestive tone, making her blush immediately.

"No reason…he's just in my English class…he gave me a pen." Allison explained softly, looking at her hands that were placed in her lap. Holy shit, I think the world stopped rotating…someone actually has a crush on Scotty. This is so going down in history…

"McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled suddenly, throwing a goalie stick and helmet at Scott, who surprisingly caught both, "You're playing goalie."

"Goalie? Why? I though Danny was the goalie." Scott asked confused.

"Yeah, but Danny's actually good; he'll block their shots. You? You suck. Therefore you'll help build the team's confidence." Coach explained with a loud laugh.

"Tell it how it is, Finstock!" I yelled, offering the coach two thumbs up. Coach Finstock and I had a…interesting relationship. The man has a passion for yelling at Scott and Stiles and humiliating the both of them. And guess what? So do I! You could say we help each other out quite a bit.

Finstock laughed again as Scott took his place in the goalie box, staring at Allison the whole time. God, I hope one of those lacrosse balls hit me in the head and kill me. This is entirely too much for me.

The coach blew his whistle signaling for the first in line to go for the shot, but the minute he blew the whistle Scott dropped his stick and clutched at his ears as if coach was right next to him. I swear he just gets weirder and weirder. The player up went ahead and threw the ball anyway, hitting Scott straight in the helmet and sending him flying to the ground. All you could hear after that was mine and Finstock's laughter as Scott lay on the ground disoriented. A good ten minutes went by of our nonstop laughter until Stiles stood up and turned to face the bleachers, "It's not that funny, Perrie!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh, shut it Stilinski it's so funny and you know it!" I yelled back.

"You're the only one who thinks it's funny!"

"Nuh uh! My best friend Coach Finstock things it's hilarious too!"

"We're not friends, Taylor! We're acquaintances with similar likes and that is all!" Finstock suddenly yelled. I guess I'm the only one who valued our friendship…

"HA" Stiles shouted up smugly. I gave him the 'I'm watching you' sign before he turned and sat back down.

"Come on, Scott." I heard Allison whisper next to me as Scott stands back up, tightening the grip on his lacrosse stick, right as the next ball comes flying towards him. I opened my mouth to laugh again, but slowly shut it when Scott actually caught the ball…and the next one…and the next one…and, of course, the next one. Allison and Lydia were cheering for Scott while I just stared in shock. Yeah, Scott practiced over the summer…but he still sucked. Now he's playing better than Jackson…Speaking of which, doesn't not look happy. _At all._ Jackson quickly shoved his way to the front of the line and takes a running start before hurling the ball towards Scott. "Woo!" Stiles screamed, standing up and throwing his hands in the air. "Holy shit!" I yelled, as Allison, Lydia, and I stood up and started jumping up and down while cheering for Scott. He caught it. He caught the ball. He caught _Jackson's_ ball. I looked over at Jackson and saw him staring at Lydia with confusion and…hurt? Is that hurt I saw on Jackass' face? Well I'll be dammed; the Neanderthal just might have feelings.

* * *

"Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na, Spider Man! Spider Man! Here comes Scotty, but it's not Scotty, it is Spider Man! Spider Man!" I sang loudly as I ran skipped through the woods, Scott and Stiles walking behind me; laughing at my beautiful song.

"Seriously though, dude. What the hell was that out there? I mean, I know you practiced over the summer and got better, but you were never that good!" Stiles exclaimed, earning a pointed look from Scott, "Uh, no offense." He added.

"I don't know. It's like everything slowed down and I had all the time in the world to catch it." Scott explained.

"You're not making sense, Scotty." I chimed in.

"It's not just lacrosse though," Okay, just ignore me. "I can hear better than I should, I can smell different things,"

"Smell things?" Stiles asked, cutting Scott of, "Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott immediately said.

"What? I don't have any," Stiles started to object, only to end up pulling a half eaten stick of mint mojito gum.

"Hey, can I have that?" I asked Stiles, not even waiting for an answer before grabbing it and popping it into my mouth...hmm, it's very minty…and mojito-y.

"And I can smell medicine and….smoke on Perrie. Why do I smell smoke on you, Perrie?" Scott questioned.

"Uh…because I put out a forest fire this morning?" I tried, earning a disapproving look from both boys. Aw shit. Now they're going to think I smoke. Which I don't, by the way! The sperm donor I call 'father' smokes, but not me!

"Perrie, do you smoke?! You know you can't smoke, you only have one lung!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott and I both gave him a blank look. Seriously, who are my friends?

"Stiles that statement doesn't even make a little bit of sense. I mean one lung?! Who the holy hell only has one lung?!" I exclaimed.

"Why do I smell medicine on you though?" Scott questioned.

"Because Scott," I started exasperatedly, "After I put out the forest fire I got a head ache and had to take some medicine. You're not the only super hero you know." I told him. Fuck. They're going to find out. I just know it, they're going to find out.

"Okay, can we please get back to the bigger issue at hand? Like how Scott is suddenly a lacrosse God?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It's like I told you, everything was just so clear and in slow motion. Wait, what if it's like an infection? Like my body is flooding with adrenaline before its goes into shock or something!" Scott exclaimed in panic. Wow.

"You know what? I've heard this before," Stiles said in a serious and knowing tone. Here we go…

"You have?!"

"Yeah, it's called lycanthropy." Stiles said. Bravo, Stiles. Brav-freaking-o.

"What is that? Is it bad?" Scott asked concerned. He so deserves this for being ignorant enough to fall for it…

"Oh yeah, I've heard of this too. It's the worst." I chimed in, making Scott's expression get even more horrified.

"Yeah, but it only happens once a month," Stiles said, smiling a little when Scott wasn't looking.

"On the night of the full moon," I elaborated, before Stiles and I both turned our heads to the sky and let out loud howls.

"Stop!" Scott exclaims, shoving us slightly, "Something could be seriously wrong with me!"

"We know! You're a werewolf! Grr!" Stiles exclaimed, pretending to claw at Scott, who was _so_ not amused, "Okay obviously I'm kidding. But if you happen to see me melting any silver in shop class it's because the full moon is on Friday."

Scott ignored Stiles comment and suddenly stopped, looking at the ground in confusion, "It was right here. This is where the deer came running out and where I dropped my inhaler, remember Per?" Scott asked.

"Scott, this whole place is literally covered in leaves and trees. You really expect me to remember which tree we were by and which pile of leaves your inhaler fell into? Besides, it was pitch black last night; we could be in the completely wrong place for all you know." I told him, looking around regardless.

"I swear the body was right here, too." Scott mumbled.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I suggested.

"If it did I hope it left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." Scott whined. Poor you.

"Uh, Perrie." I heard Stiles said as I kicked the leaves and jumped through them.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Perrie." Stiles said again, a little more forceful this time.

"You're starting to wear it out, Stiles." I warned, kicking up another set of leaves before running through those. God, I'm having entirely too much fun right now.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice suddenly demanded. I whipped around quickly, sending leaves flying up around me as I took in the boy- excuse me, I mean _man_- standing in front of me. Holy. Hot. Sex. This was the same guy who heroically saved me last night! Okay, so maybe he didn't necessarily save me, but still! He let me hide in his bedroom. That counts for something, right? "This is private property." He continued. His voice is so orgasmic…

"S-sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles stuttered nervously as the man continued to walk forward.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but uh, forget it." Scott said. Suddenly the guy pulled out something from his jean pocket and chucked it at Scott. He was wearing the same exact thing he had on last night, minus the leather jacket…WAIT! Stop it. He so gave me his leather jacket.

"Thank you!" I called out when I noticed him walking away, "For your leather jacket! It's really, uh, sexy…like you!" I blurted out. Shit, I really didn't want to say that out loud…oh well, honesty is the base to a successful relationship, right?

"What the hell, Perrie?" Stiles demanded.

"What?" I shrugged innocently, "Last night when I got lost in the woods I found him in some mansion and he let me hide under his bed while he went out to look for Scott. I don't really know what happened after that, though. I think I fell asleep…or passed out, I mean in my defense I was bleeding pretty bad. But then I woke up this morning and he cleaned my scratches and I was wearing a leather jacket…which I'm pretty sure was his. Hence, me yelling at me." I exclaimed quickly, smiling widely at the boys, who were just frowning.

"You got hurt?"

"You went into a stranger's home?" Really Stiles?

"I hardly got hurt. I just got scratched, but I'm fine. My boyfriend wrapped gauze around it and probably even kissed it to make it better, so I'm good." I told them seriously, again only getting frowns in return. Honestly, does humor not exist anymore?

"You know who that was right?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes Stiles," I sighed, "It was my boyfriend."

"No, that was Derek Hale."

"Perrie Hale" I whispered to myself. You've got to admit, it has a nice ring to it…I sound like a British pop star who acts in romantic-comedies.

"So?" Scott questioned Stiles, yet again ignoring me.

"So! He's only a few years older than us! His family all burned to death in a house fire like ten years ago!" Stiles exclaimed, as if he were revealing the birth of the royal baby. And to think they call _me_ dramatic…

* * *

"I'm home!" I called when I finally walked inside my house, "if anyone cares." I added softly. I walked through the main entry and into the empty living room. Our house was nice enough. I mean, we had about four bedrooms we didn't even use, so it was pretty big. Just kinda empty, ya know?

I opened the fridge and sighed sadly at its emptiness. What else is new around here? "I guess I'll just be going through a drive thru then." I said to myself. I really should start working on that…talking to myself, I mean. Wait! This is the perfect opportunity to go see my boyfriend! I mean, I really don't want to have to give him his leather jacket back. I mean, it's so nice…and warm…and smells good…but this is _so_ the perfect opportunity to go see him!

I quickly ran up the stairs and into my room and grabbed the leather jacket off the back of my chair before racing back downstairs and grabbing my bag and car keys. First item on my 'To Do List'; get Taco Bell. Second item; take leather jacket to my boyfriend. Third item; proceed to have sex with my boyfriend…okay, maybe that's taking it a little too far. Derek probably isn't aware that we're dating…which is understandable considering we're technically not, only in my head we are. Oh, whatever. He's hot so it doesn't matter.

I think my favorite part of eating Taco Bell, is being able to buy like one hundred tacos and it only be twenty bucks. Which is exactly what I got! Just kidding, I didn't get one hundred tacos… I only got three Doritos Locos Tacos- the nacho cheese kind, I hate cool ranch-, ten soft tacos, a crunch wrap supreme, cheesy nachos, five spicy buffalo chicken grillers, three volcano tacos, five cheese rollups, a side of cheesy fiesta potatoes, and a large Mountain Dew Baja Blast freeze. Normally I'd get more, but I figure since I have to eat to see Derek tonight too, I'd only get a little bit to eat. I can always go back later for 'fourth meal'.

Unfortunately when I parked my bug on the edge of the woods and trudged through the forest with my 'to go' bags, Derek wasn't even home. Sad face. Oh well, more time to eat my food, I guess.

I don't want to go inside, though. He got really upset last night when I showed up unannounced. I really don't want to sit on the ground, considering last time I was on the ground in the woods I was next to a dead body. I've been told I'm immature for my age, irresponsible, childish, and the list goes on. But the point is, if I see a tree that looks climbable; I'm going to climb it! I mean, who wouldn't?! Plus, it has a super big branch at towards the top that is perfect to rest my food on…obviously I'm going to lie down napkins, of course.

I was done eating about half of my tacos when Derek finally pulled up in his Camaro. About freaking time, I never thought he'd get home. I watched him get out of his car and make his way towards his porch steps before stopping. His head turned slightly towards the tree I was in and I watched as he sniffed the air. Holy shit, can he smell my Mexican goodness from way down there?! "What the actual hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, looking up at me. Whoa, he's got great eyesight.

"Eating." I said with my mouth fall, "Want some?" I offered after I swallowed.

"No I don't want some." He snapped angrily, "Get the hell down. What don't you understand about 'this is private property'?"

"Uh, the whole thing?" I questioned as I packed up my remaining food and made my way down the tree. Geez, my boyfriend is turning out to be a major fun-sucker…

"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous." He said once my feet were planted firmly on the ground. "And did you honestly climb that tree and eat Taco Bell?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. Yes I did. And trust me, I found a dead body and got attacked by Sasquatch all in one night; I think I can handle a tree."

"I didn't mean the tree was dangerous," He said, clearly irritated although I have no idea why, "I meant the fact that there was indeed a dead body and you were just attacked. That thing's still out there, you really want another run in with it?"

"You know what? I just came here to return _your_ sexy leather jacket. You're welcome, by the way."

"Excuse me? You should be thanking me for saving your ass last night, not accepting a 'thanks' that I have no intention of giving you."

"Woooow, someone must have pissed in your cheerios this morning." I retorted. I don't think he appreciates my amazingly sarcastic comebacks, but right now I really don't care. Besides, I'm two hours late for my medication; I do not need to deal with an asshole right now. I mean seriously, why is it all the hot guys are either gay, assholes, or psychos? I just don't understand it.

"Get in my car, I'm driving you home." He suddenly said.

"It's cool, I drove myself."

"Yeah, and your car is parked on the edge of the woods, which is a good twenty minute walk from here."

"How did you know where my car was parked?" I snapped. Damn, looks like he's an asshole _and_ a psycho.

"I saw it." He said like it was obvious. Oh…that makes sense. I guess I'm not Ron Weasley and didn't steal my dad's invisible car.

"Oh." Yep. That's my great response. I made a move to go towards his cars, but the oh so familiar feeling of dizziness washed over me. I quickly grabbed one of the side mirrors on Derek's car to regain my balance.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Derek asked, suddenly right next to me. Oh I see how it is; a girls got to pass out just to get some attention around here. Ridiculous I tell you.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Uh, just take me to my car. Once I get home I'll be fine." Derek gave me a strange look, but didn't object. Even though it's apparently a twenty minute walk, it was only about a five minute drive back to my car.

"You're not going to pass out at the wheel, are you?" Derek questioned as I started to get out of his car.

"I am flattered by your concern, my sexy savior. But alas, I shall be okay." I said, putting a hand over my heart dramatically.

"Goodnight Perrie." He said, and I swear I caught the tiniest little smile in the world, but it was there! I promise it was there!

I may have only met Derek yesterday, and that wasn't exactly the best meeting ever, but there's still a lot I feel I know about him. I can tell he's lonely. I mean, I assume he's living in that burned down house, considering he's always there. His entire family died in that fire several years ago, so he must be caring around grief and anger from that. I mean, in the twenty four hours I've known him I've never once seen him crack a smile! Aside from just now, of course. And wouldn't you smile if you saw a girl sitting in a tree eating Taco Bell? Yeah, exactly. Any normal person would. So clearly there is something wrong with the fact that Derek hasn't barely cracked a smile since I've met him. Stiles and Scott seem scared of him…well, Stiles does…I think Scott is still just trying to figure out how he's going to talk to Allison. Either way, I don't think Derek's a bad guy…I just think he's lonely. And I guess if I have to, I'll volunteer as tribute to date him. I know, I'm such a giving person.

The house was still empty by the time I pulled into the driveway, so I just went up to my room, took my medications, and called it a night. And I swear before I fell asleep I heard a wolf howl.

* * *

**Wow guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I didn't even expect to get two reviews on the first chapter, let alone six. So, good ole fanfiction doesn't like the use of links, so of course, mine for her outfit didn't work last chapter. Do you guys even care enough to see what she wore? Because if you do I'll just give you my Polyvore username and you can find the outfits on there, but if no one's going to look anyway I won't mess with it. Just let me know! And thanks again for the reviews! Keep them coming!**


	3. Stronger

I don't own Teen Wolf

I only own Perrie Taylor

* * *

Chapter Three: Stronger

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

* * *

After yesterday's rather interesting lacrosse practice, Lydia was quick- and I do mean quick- to capture me and Allison and drag our asses to the field to watch the official lacrosse tryouts. I mean, obviously I'm going anyway considering Scott's my best friend…wow, I'm starting to feel sorry for myself, but anyway, I'd still go, I just didn't particularly enjoy Lydia's fake acrylic nails digging into my flesh to get me there. Plus, I really didn't want to sit next to her… "Perrie, one of these days you're going to have to let me raid your closet and get you some new things. These outfits you keep wearing are just _not_ working." Exhibit A. Lydia has seriously been on my case about my disability to match clothes since I can remember. Despite her belief, I am not color blind. I know exactly what the hell I'm wearing and I happen to like it. So _Dolce and Chanel_ can suck my lady balls! Wait…I don't think _Dolce and Chanel_ is right…oh whatever.

"I like your outfits, I think they're cool. Besides anyone can match, Perrie really pulls the whole mix-match thing off." Allison complimented, shooting me a smile.

"Why thank you, Allison! And I am pleased to inform you that you are no longer a peasant; you have blossomed into a Princess. I'm Queen, though. I own the throne; so what I say goes, bitch." I told her. What? I have to lay the ground rules for the newbie.

"Don't worry, she calls everyone bitch." Lydia reassured her.

"It's true, I really do." I nodded, before turning back to the field. I watched as Scott looked up at waved at Allison who waved back with a blush on her face. Oh God.

I didn't even try to hold in my laughter when Stiles went running up to Scott and tripped over his own two feet; falling flat on his face. Coach Finstock was laughing along with me, and soon the whole team looked over and saw Stiles on the ground and stated laughing too. "Bilinski! Get your ass up!" Coach yelled once he finally stopped laughing. I really don't think he'll ever get Stiles name right…

"On it, coach!" Stiles called back, picking himself up off on the ground and sending a glare at me, who was indeed still laughing.

"Alright, listen up! This practice will determine who makes first line!" Coach announced. Lydia quickly grabbed mine and Allison's attention, though.

"So, you two are coming to the scrimmage on Friday, yes?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said dryly, but it my tone went unnoticed by Lydia. Eh, whatever.

"Uh, yeah…what she said." Allison agreed hesitantly.

"And you're both coming to Jackson's party right?" Lydia asked excitedly. Sometimes she really was too enthusiastic about this kinda shit. I mean, I get really enthusiastic and excited about Taco Bell and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on Netflix, but that's different…those things are _actually_ important.

"Uhhhh, don't know about that one, Lyd." Geez, if looks could kill I'd be a dead woman.

"Yes you are," She argued, "And I will even pick out an outfit for you!"

I faked gagged, "Ew, no! God Lydia, please just let me live my non-matching life in peace." I begged dramatically.

"No can do, my fashion disabled friend." She said, "In fact, I'm picking out both your and Allison's outfits. You two can get ready at my house, but I'll be going to Jackson's before hand, so you'll be responsible for your own ride." She informed us.

"Well you've just got this all planned out, don't ya Lyd?" I teased, before we all focused our attention back on the field. Scott caught the ball right after it was thrown, but Jackass quickly tackled him to the ground. Allison and I both winced, while Lydia stood up and cheered loudly. Jackson and Scott had a little face off, and I think they were trying to look badass, but they both completely failed and just looked like they were gay lovers. Anyway, Coach Finny blew his whistle and Scott took off like a cheetah or puma or something! He captured the ball and sprinted down the field, weaving in and out of different players before he pulled some Gaby Douglas shit and jumped in the air and threw the ball between the goalies legs and straight into the net. Wow…that was mildly uncalled for.

"McCall!" Coach instantly screamed…apparently he agreed with me, don't you think? "What the hell was that out there, huh? What you think this is gymnastics or something?"

"N-no, coach." Scott stuttered out nervously.

"Well guess what buddy, you're playing first line!" He exclaimed with a laugh, causing everyone-yes, including me- in the stands to jump to their feet and cheer. This is something, this is truly something. Scott 'middle name which I don't know nor do I care' McCall is changing the lives of underdogs everyone. And Stiles 'that's not his real name but his real name is a nightmare' Stilinski is just going to have to keep on sitting the bench. Sad day for him.

* * *

"Ssssttttiiiiileeeessssss," I whined dramatically.

"What?" He mumbled, not even sparing me a glance.

"I'm booooorrrrreeeeeed." I complained for the fiftieth time. Honestly, the kid practically kidnapped me after the tryouts, threw me into his car- which left my slug bug unattended at the school, thank you very much!- , dragged me up to his room, practically OD'd on Adderall, and starting binging all about werewolves and shit. I mean honestly? Who the hell uses Bing? Google is so where it's at. I mean, I guess Bing can come in a close second…and then Yahoo just kinda sucks.

Stiles started throwing a bunch of werewolf facts at me, but to be quite honest I wasn't listening…or even attempting to listen. I found that counting his ceiling tiles and thinking of ways to kill myself were much more entertaining than listening to him talk. Stiles sincerely believes that Scott is a werewolf, just because they found wolf hairs on the dead body and ever since Scott got bit by something that night in the woods he's been super good at…well, everything. Plus, his bite healed in like a day, which I just think is awesome, but it doesn't mean he's a werewolf. "Perrie? Are you even listening to me?" Stiles questioned, irritation clear in his voice.

"I'm just gonna be totally honest with you, I haven't be listening at all…like not even a little bit. Everything that you just said went straight out the window. It didn't even go in one ear and out the other, because the minute I heard your voice I channeled my inner deaf child and refused to hear a word you said." I told him.

"You know a simple 'yes' or 'no' would suffice."

"Stiles, why are you talking about sacrifice?" I snapped.

"I said '_su_ffice' genius."

"Oooh good one!" I exclaimed in my best douche bag voice.

Scott suddenly walked in before Stiles had a chance to make another comeback, but it probably would have just been stupid anyway…

Stiles quickly started rambling to Scott about all the nifty little research he's done, and Scott and I both take notice that he starts twitching…God, I need normal friends. "How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked with a laugh.

"A lot, but that's not the point." Stiles said.

"Oh, so there's actually a point to all this?" I butted in.

"Shut it, Taylor!" Stiles snapped, using my last name. I'm. So. Scared. "Anyway, Scott do you know why wolves howl? To alert their pack; as in more than one."

"Oh wow…that's great?" Scott said, making it sound like a question, "Why exactly are you telling me this?"

"Because, you're a werewolf Scott." Stiles said sympathetically before pulling out a book, "Look, in here it talks all about how the full moon, strong emotion, or anything else that raises your heart rate could cause blood lust or violence; which will cause you to shift." Stiles explained urgently, "Okay? And I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does! You have to cancel your date with her, Scott. It's on the full moon! That, combined with your lust for Allison? You could kill someone, Scott!"

"Are you honestly wasting my time with this bullshit?!" Scott yelled angrily, "Why are you trying to ruin my life right when it's getting good? I made first line, I've got a date with the girl I like, and you're just jealous and trying to take it away from me!" Oh snap.

"Whoa, Scotty, too far." I chimed in, standing up from Stiles bed and walking over to them.

"I'm not jea- oh my God, Scott just listen to me, okay? You need to cancel that date!"

"No!"

"Fine. Then I will." Stiles decided, before grabbing Scott's phone out of his bag and rummaging through the contacts list.

"No! What the hell are you doing? Give me my phone!" Scott yelled, reaching for Stiles, but I quickly stepped in and shoved him away. Maybe I didn't believe this whole werewolf shit, but Scott was being a major dick right now, and that's just not cool my friend. Not cool at all. "Back off, Perrie!" He yelled, shoving me away before grabbing Stiles by the wrist, making him drop the phone, and shoving him against the wall, pulling his fist back like he was going to hit him.

"Scott!" I yelled, running up and grabbing him, "Scott, back the hell off! What the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed, roughly pulling at him to get him away from Stiles. Scott roughly shoved me away again and instead of punching Stiles he angrily turned around shoved Stiles desk chair down. Well okay then, Mr. Hulk…

"I'm sorry, okay?" Scott apologized, but it really didn't sound genuine at all, "I've got to go…get ready for that party." He sighed, before grabbing his backpack and leaving, shutting Stiles door behind him.

"You alright, bud?" I asked Stiles once I heard the front door shut.

"Y-yeah." He mumbled, before going over to pick up his chair, "Uh, Perrie?" He called out, gesturing towards the chair. Three long scratches ran down the back of it, "Believe me now?"

"I guess this means we're going to that party, huh?"

"Looks like it. Oh wait! We need a code word!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Code word?" I repeated.

"Yeah, like in case Scott goes all werewolfy and we can alert each other! Okay, how about 'gay wolf walking'?"

"Eh, it's alright. I was thinking more along the lines of, 'small dick at midnight'."

"Well, I guess that's alright. Okay, what about 'wombat on the loose'?"

"Stiles, what the hell is a wombat?!" I exclaimed, "No, just no. Oooh! What about 'Santa has a new pair of shoes'! You know, from _Elf_!" I exclaimed. God, I love that movie. I used to have the biggest crush on the angry elf…still do actually…

"Oh yeah! Except lets change it to fit Scott, like 'Scott has a new pair of claws'."

"Yeah, but the whole point of a code word is for it to be a code. That's not a code, that's literally what's happening."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Stiles sighed, "You know what? Screw it; let's just go with 'small dick at midnight'. Or 'gay wolf walking', I'm good with either."

That took much longer than it should have.

* * *

Now, despite the fact that I hate general stereotypes, and I pride myself on my hatred for Jackass Douchemore, doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good party or two. And even though Stiles and I technically only came so we could keep an eye on Scott, I still convinced him to let me go home and change into something more…party acceptable. My outfit even got Lydia's approval, which is really saying a lot. Apparently I had just enough sexy and just enough class…whatever the hell _that_ means.

About two minutes into the party I had already lost Stiles…well, actually I just ditched him. He really took this whole being Scott's babysitter thing way too seriously. And I just wanted to have some fun, dammit! So, I left his ass in the front yard and went straight for the beer. I can definitely hold my liquor…who the hell am I kidding? I'm as light weight as they come. After three drinks I was already getting tipsy, then after Danny and Jackson convinced me to do a keg stand, I was pretty much wasted. Believe it or not, in my drunken stupor, I actually associated with Jackson…and in a _friendly_ way. Thank God I'm going to forget all this in the morning. Just the thought of being nice to Jackass makes me want to throw up…or maybe that's just the alcohol.

As I was dancing with Austin or Abraham, or someone with an 'A' name, a flash of black caught my attention. Omg! Shut the front door! "Sexy!" I exclaimed loudly, pushing myself away from Andy and running over the fence my sexy boyfriend was standing behind. "Hey sugar." I greeted with a smirk. God, I am so turning him on right now…

"Perrie." He greeted stoically. Holy amazballs, he remembers my name!

"Devin." I replied in the same voice. Derek's lip slightly twitched upwards and he shook his head slightly before something else must have caught his attention. I followed his line of vision and saw Scott dancing with Allison, but he suddenly stopped and gripped his head like he was in pain. Ooh! Code word! Code word! "Gay dick walks at midnight! Gay dick walks at midnight!" I screamed loudly, earning some odd looks from other party goes. I said the right code word, right?

* * *

Stupid freaking Stiles. Stupid freaking Scott. Stupid freaking heels. Oh wait, I'm not wearing heels…holy shit I'm not even wearing shoes! What the hell happened to my shoes?! Oh well, ya win some ya lose some, right?

Anyway, after graciously alerting Stiles using our code words, I followed Allison while he followed Scott…in his Jeep! Like what the hell? Seriously? Bro, my bug is still at the damn school since you kidnapped me earlier and now y'all are gonna up and leave? That's cold man, that's cold.

So, Allison was like crying or maybe it was just raining on her face, I don't know. But my boyfriend offered her a ride and she took it! Little slut. Nah, it's cool, I don't blame her. I mean who wouldn't take a ride from that hot piece of ass? So I, the amazing friend I am, kindly comforted Allison but denied the ride home…even though he didn't actually offer me one. I still have to get my bug, you know! Poor thing has been parked in the cold Beacon Hills High parking lot all by her lonesome. Which is where I'm currently heading…by foot…WITH NO SHOES ON! Someone give me an Emmy Award because I am a God. Or a Goddess. Whichevs.

I'm already about halfway there, though…I think. But I, being the smart, responsible person I am, took a nice bottle of Daniel Jacks with me. Wait…that doesn't right. Is it Jack Daniels? Pssh, no, it's so Daniel Jacks! Oh shit, I probably shouldn't drive home like this…oh well; I doubt I'll hit anybody. Wait actually I totally have hit someone before…granite it was just Stiles, but he still ended up with a broken wrist and I totally got bitched at about it for months. Maybe I shouldn't drive home…where the hell is home anyway?

"Perrie?" I heard someone ask. God? Is that you?

"Who goes there?" I exclaimed, clutching my bottle protectively to my chest. Its okay baby, mommy's got you.

"Perrie, what the hell do you think you're doing out here? Do you have a death wish…holy shit, you're drunk." The person said as they got out of their car and came around to stand by me.

"I-I'm not drunk, missy. Okay?" I snapped, before attempting to walk away, but was stopped by the Lego piece as he grabbed my arm. So rude, Mr. Lego!

"Did she just call me missy?" I heard him mumble to himself, "Come on, get in the car."

"No!"

"Perrie, you're wasting time! I have to go find Scott, now get in the car!"

"God?"

"Perrie! Oh for God's sake," He mumbled, before I felt myself suddenly being lifted into the air and thrown over a shoulder. My face was met with a nice ass…I could definitely get used to this position. Holy balls! I'm in that one black car! I'm in David's car! Oh my sexy!

"Darren? Is that you?" I slurred.

"Derek." He snapped as he sat me down in the front seat and buckled me in, "God, you're wasted."

"I am not!" I exclaimed, but he shut the passenger door in my face before I could even get it all out. How rude!

He quickly walked back around to the drive side of the car and slid into the leather seat before throwing the car into drive, "You're just going to have to come get Scott with me." He sighed, "Hopefully you'll be passed out by the time we get there."

"I am so not gonna out pass!" I objected.

"Sure you're not." He scoffed, before taking a sharp turn. I might throw up though…

"You know Drew," I started to say but was cut off by Dalton,

"Derek."

"Whatever Dallas. I just…I love you, man. You're like- you're like my brother, you know? Except your super sexy and I totally wanna have sex with you. But I don't want to have sex with my brother…I don't even have a brother." I told him as tears welled up in my eyes.

"A-are you crying?"

"No! It's just…God I want my slug bug! She's at the school all alone, just like I always am, and she's probably scared and cold. I know that feeling, and it's not good you know! But you have a boyfriend, so you wouldn't get it." I complained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, glancing over at me.

"Oh I don't know, Drake! Just my pathetic life!" I shouted angrily, before taking a drink out of my bottle.

"Whoa hey, no! Give me that!" He exclaimed, grabbing the bottle out of my hands.

"Waaah!" I fake cried, like Snookie does on Real World…or is it that other show she's on? Oh whatever.

I felt the car come to a stop and looked out to find us in the middle of the woods…so this is what it's like when you're about to be murdered… "Alright, you just stay here. I'm going to go find Scott then I'm taking your ass home." He said.

"No, wait! Don't leave me alone!" I exclaimed, but he had already stepped out of the car and locked all the doors with his key thing. "No! Daniel, how am I supposed to get out!? Wait, Dylan, I don't think there's enough air in here!" I screamed as I banged my fists against the car door. Eventually I just gave up and crawled into the backseat. It's seriously way past my bedtime and I really need to get my beauty sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! But here it is! Chapter three! And thank you guys so much for all the reviews, they're amazing!**

**And holy shit, yesterday's episode was so freaking wonderful. I absolutely love teen Derek and Peter, and holy shit let me tell you, if a guy at my school looked anything like teen Peter, I would bang him in the middle of class. No shame. So hot. So freaking hot. And really cool that he's the same guy who played teen Peter in season two when Lydia was imagining him. **

**But anyway, did you guys see the preview for the mid season finale? Ahhhh, I'm pretty sure ripping my heart out and putting it in a blender would hurt less than that fucking trailer did. So much was going on and it's all supposed to fit in four episodes? Then the individual preview for next week looks legit as shit! Honestly, season 1 started as a cute little werewolf pup show, and now this shit is happening! I literally get stressed watching this show…anyway, give me your opinions on the episode and trailer! **

**And would you guys be interested in a Derek/Perrie/Isaac love triangle later in the story? I'm not really sure if I'll do it or not, but what do you guys think? **

**Review please!**


	4. Authors note! Very important!

Very important authors note!

So, about two weeks ago my laptop died. Literally just POOF dead. We took it in to see if they could recover any of my pictures, videos, and word documents, and they can definitely get my pictures and stuff back, but they're not sure about word documents since it was a bad virus that killed my laptop. So sadly, there is a pretty high chance I've just lost everything on all my stories. They're still working on my laptop, and I have no clue when it's going to be fixed, if it can even be fixed. But hopefully soon I'll have a laptop and can update again! I'm quickly typing this on my cousins laptop, because she's in town spending the week before school starts with me. But yeah, just hang in there. I am so so so so soooo sorry for this and I desperately wish I could just update! The mid-season finale is next week and everything is just so intense and now more than ever I just wish I could write and update!

I've been keeping up with my tracked stories on my phone, so at least I can still read fics. And if anyone knows of a super cool way that I can somehow type documents and upload them on my iphone, that'd be great! Lol. Anyway, just hang in there, don't give up on my story because I promise the minute I get a working laptop I will update so much you'll get tired of me!

So yeah, just bare with me guys! Again, so sorry.

Much love, Courtney.


End file.
